Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision and released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! The medallium is updated with new Merican General Yo-Kai based on soldiers from Activision's Call of Duty franchise and characters of classic literature! Brave Tribe * Achar ???? * Makura-gaeshi ???? * Pandle Jin Xuan * Undy Jin Xuan * Tanbo Jin Xuan * Cutta-nah Liu Du * Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du * Slacka-slash Liu Du * Brushido Ji Ling * Arai Masho Ji Ling * Lie-in Ma Dai * Lie-in Heart Ma Dai * Hissfit Zhang Liao * Zerberker Zhang Liao * Snartle Zhang Liao * Namanamahage Zhang Liao * Mochismo Yang Liang * Minochi Yang Liang * Issun Boy ???? * Nebuta 1 ???? * Nebuta 2 ???? * Hitsumabushi ???? * Himatsubushi ???? * Damajor ???? * Damajor Nine ???? * Helmsman Cao Ren * Reuknight Cao Ren * Corptain Cao Ren * Slicenrice ???? * Yakionigiri ???? * Tublappa Hua Xin * Soname Hua Xin * Gachin-Kozo ???? * Dorotabo Cao Hong * Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow * Shirakirisuzume ???? * Benkei Dian Wei * B3-NK1 Dian Wei * Blazion Zhang Fei * Quaken Zhang Fei * Siro Zhang Fei * Chansin Zhou Tai * Sheen Zhou Tai * Snee Zhou Tai * Gleam Zhou Tai * Hovernyan Cao Cao * Yo-Kai Guts K Yue Yi * Yo-Kai Guts F Yue Yi * Iballoon ???? * Sushiyama Lü Meng * Kapunki Lü Meng * Beetler Zhong Hui * Beetall Zhoung Hui * Cruncha Zhoung Hui * Maskednyan Zhao Yun * Momotaronyan Zhao Yun * Nyankishi ???? * Sergeant Burly Guan Yu * Marshal Burly Guan Yu * Oni-kui Xu Shu * Inochitori Xu Shu * Light Venoct Zhou Yu * Onigumo Yuan Shao * Hanzo ???? * Kotaro ???? * Tsubakihime Xiao Qiao * Columbus ???? * Last Shogunyan Liubang * Shogunyan Liubang Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer ???? Tough Tribe * Myccar ???? * Skyshariman ???? * Noruka (Rank: S) Charming Tribe * Leggly ???? * Piyopiyoko ???? * Massaranyan Zhao Yun Heartful Tribe * Pallysol ???? Shady Tribe * Soruka (Rank: S) Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Saki-Chan ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky ???? * Bungee Kyusu ???? * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Dinoshi ???? * D-Rex ???? * Dodzilla ???? Kaima Tribe * Yakai Hagure Tribe * Android Yamada Zhuge Liang (Rank: B) Bosses ???? Chapters ????